1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser testing probe and, more particularly, to a probe that is capable of measuring and recording optical power output data for lasers being tested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of semiconductor laser devices, a number of lasers are simultaneously formed on a semiconductor wafer substrate, then divided (usually cleaved) to form the separate devices. Each device may or may not be bonded onto a chip handler, or carrier. Each individual laser is then tested by establishing electrical contacts to the N and P sides of the device, and the light diverging from the front facet and rear facet is collected by lenses or other light-gathering means. The collected light is then directed onto associated test instruments that evaluate the quality of the laser. The light-gathering means are situated on either side of the laser chip, along the axis of the cavity and are usually located at a substantial distance from the chip. This distance may, at times, interfere with the quality of the test results. Another problem with this conventional test method is that it is extremely time-consuming, requiring that each individual laser chip be mounted and tested individually.